1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to internal combustion engines and particularly engines of the rotary type.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various conventional rotary engines utilize two or more internal pistons mounted within a revolving rotor. However, due to the design and operation of the prior art devices they are relatively inefficient and are somewhat costly to operate. With the increase in prices for petroleum products over the last several years, and with expected additional increases in the future, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an internal combustion engine of the rotary type including a pair of opposingly mounted pistons within a rotor which is less costly to operate than conventional rotary engines and can be made smaller which provides increased horsepower.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a rotary engine having an oil cooling system whereby the oil flows into the rotor shaft channel which communicates with a fluid conduit within a piston rod for circulation through the pistons prior to exiting from the shaft through a return channel.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a rotary engine having a combustion chamber with a single-acting air inlet valve and a double-acting outlet valve.
It is also another objective of the present invention to provide a rotary engine having a combustion chamber which has a teardrop-like configuration.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a rotary engine which provides a relatively long torque stroke and which has two fuel combustions per rotor revolution.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation is presented below.